bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Castle Knights
in their Castle Knights uniform]] The Order of the Castle Knights (Japanese version: ) is an elite team of Brawlers that was founded in Neathia, whom the Battle Brawlers help to battle the Gundalian Twelve Orders. Description Uniform Every unnamed Castle Knight wears a set of white armor, carries a staff, and wears a helmet with a visor that obscures their eyes. The Battle Brawlers' uniforms are significantly different, with all of them wearing a black (maroon in Fabia's case) body glove. Over this is a single-piece white uniform that covers the brawler from neck to toe. All six Brawlers also have cyan-and-gold armor on their shoulders and hips, while Shun's uniform features a waistcape. The uniform has a colored line running through it, depending what their Bakugan's Attribute is. Blue for Aquos, red for Pyrus, green for Ventus, orange for Subterra, yellow for Haos, and purple for Darkus. Depending on the individual, the pattern present on the uniform is different. Their BakuMeters are a diamond shape and look nothing like those seen on Earth, and are embedded into the left wrist area of the uniform. The BakuMeter is the color of what Attribute they use and has two buttons to generate Battle Gear or a Mobile Assault. It seems that most Castle Knights wear a helmet like Aranaut's, but Linus and Captain Elright do not, which may mean that they have a higher position than a regular Castle Knight. Rafe, despite being a relatively low-ranking member, however, does not wear one, oddly. When the Bakugan Battle Brawlers came to Neathia, they fought a large Gundalian army, after which they were appointed to the Order of the Castle Knights as its highest-ranking members (as suggested by Elright addressing Marucho as "commander"). They then changed from their standard outfits to Castle Knight uniforms, which they then wore for the rest of the season, with the exception of Dan, Jake, Shun, and Marucho returning to their casual outfits at the very end of the season finale. It appears that they mostly use Haos and Pyrus Bakugan, and this is likely due to them being a Neathian organization. Known Members *Captain Elright (Commander of the Castle Knights) *Linus Claude *Fabia Sheen (as of Episode 14) (Retired to become Queen of Neathia) *Dan Kuso (as of Episode 14) (Retired in Episode 39) *Shun Kazami (as of episode 14) (Retired in episode 39) *Jake Vallory (as of episode 14) (Retired in episode 39) *Marucho Marukura (as of episode 14) (Retired in episode 39) *Ren Krawler (as of episode 26) (Retired in episode 39 to lead the Gundalian Forces) *Mason Brown (as of episode 29) (Retired in episode 39) *Nurzak (as of episode 29) (Retired in episode 39 to become Prime Minister of Gundalia) *Lena Isis (as of episode 37) (Retired in episode 39) *Jesse Glenn (as of episode 37) (Retired in episode 39) *Zenet Surrow (as of episode 37) (Retired in episode 39) *Jin (Former Commander of the Order of the Castle Knights, deceased) *Rafe (Castle Knight Soldier) Gallery File:BKGN_GI_episode_14_1.png|Close-up of Fabia's Castle Knight attire File:BKGN_GI_episode_14_2.png|Fabia, Shun and Dan in Castle Knight attire Screen shot 2010-10-17 at 6.11.13 PM.png|Ren as the newest member of the Castle Knights RafeNeathianForm.jpg|Rafe as a Castle Knight Elright.png|Captain Elright in Castle Knight attire Jin.jpg|Jin in Castle Knight attire LinusOne.jpg|Linus in Castle Knight attire CastleKnights.jpg|(left to right) Fabia, Shun, Queen Serena, Marucho, Jake, Captain Elright, and Dan Picture 398.png Picture 2123.png|Castle Knight Jake Ren Castle Knight.png|Ren in castle Knight attire daniel-kuso_60441_1.jpg|Dan Kuso in Castle Knight attire de:Schlossritter Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Gundalians Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Characters Category:Factions